1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cleaning implements, and more particularly, to a hard surface cleaner. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a cleaner with a thermal storage media for heated cleaning of a surface. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a surface cleaning implement that can be heated by microwave energy. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of cleaning a surface. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a bare floor cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwaveable thermal storage units that absorb heat and then release that heat over time comprise a liquid phase of a microwave active fluid and a solid phase suspended within the microwave active fluid. The solid phase is preferably selected from material having a melting point at or below a temperature to which the liquid phase is heated. Once activated, the thermal energy contained therein is released over an extended period of time. One such example of a microwave-activated thermal storage material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,519 to Salee.
Dust mops utilizing wet or dry sheet cleaning implements are also known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,099,855 to Nash, issued Aug. 6, 1963, and 6,305,046 to Kingry et al., issued Oct. 23, 2001, disclose a cleaning implement comprising a panel-shaped head with an attached handle and a removable cleaning cloth. An example of such a cleaning cloth is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,397 to Sizuno. A resilient foam pad may be attached to the head to provide a cushioned surface against which the cleaning cloth is supported. Wet cloths comprising a web of specially designed fibers impregnated with proprietary floor cleaners and polishers are removably attached to the head or foam pad.
It is generally accepted that heat enhances the dissolution of water soluble materials. Steam generating mops are commercially available under the EnviroSteamer brand from the Eureka Company. A hot water extraction machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper.